Christmas In The Basement
by Jesse-J
Summary: Well, you know... Anything can happen on Christmas Day


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Glee and its characters_

* * *

Christmas was finally there.

Kurt was lying down lazily in the couch of his room in the basement. Just by the look in his eyes and the expression on his face you could tell the boy was bored. And the Joni Mitchell's song _Both Sides Now_ playing in the background was enough to say about his mood.

Kurt was sad. And lonely.

A glance at the screen of his cell phone told him what he already knew: no text.

He looked up to the ceiling, focusing his attention on whatever spot he chose at the moment, and then let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, thanks for the Christmas miracle _Santa!_" he mumbled to the empty room.

And then another quick glance at his phone made him a little more gloomy if possible. Because there was still no text to read. He eventually stood up and made his way across the room to grab the remote of his boombox. The music was gone the second later with a nervous flick of his hand.

Turning around, he was about to revert to lie down in the couch when he stopped dead in his tracks. Sam Evans was standing in the stairs.

Right now, the astonishment on Kurt's face should be priceless because it brought an amused smile to Sam's features and made his green eyes even more sparkling. It took a few seconds to Kurt to recover from his surprise under the gaze of his friend but when he did, he was nothing but questions.

"What are you doing here? No, wait. _Why_ are you here? And how did you manage to come down here?"

Sam went down the last stairs to Kurt's room and walked to stand right in front of him. Putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he smiled at Kurt.

"What am I doing here? Well, let's say... It's Christmas and I kind of like paying a visit to the people I care about on this particular day." Sam lifted a hand to his hair and scratched his head, his eyes scrutinizing Kurt. "Why am I here? Because it's better than sending you a washy text, no?" The blond put his hand back in his pocket. "And to answer your last question, your dad let me in."

Strangely, an awkward tension settled in after Sam's little speech and the two boys just rested here looking at each other. Sam's smile had just faded away a bit and Kurt seemed to deal with a lot of emotions at the same time. And then it struck him.

"Oh my God! Did you just say...?" Kurt's eyes widened. "You _care _about me?"

Sam's behavior became uneasy, as the tension in the room increased, but he found the courage to answer anyway.

"Like you didn't know, Kurt." Sam was clearly uncomfortable now.

"I don't!" The fact Kurt almost shrieked meant for sure he was telling nothing but the truth.

Sam took a step toward him and looked at him directly in the eyes. That's when Kurt realized what was emanating from Sam. Something like a powerful emotion, a sweet and tender one, but a violent one at the same time. It was pleasant and frightening, simultaneously. But it was quite something.

"Then _now_ you do, Kurt."

The silence following Sam's statement was absolute. Then the boy's attitude changed and he seemed to relax a little, like he was regaining control of himself. Still, something was irradiating from him, something Kurt couldn't figure out, but something Kurt could learn to love. The brunette had absolutely no doubt about that.

"So Kurt, awaiting for a Christmas miracle, huh?"

Kurt's eyebrows raised in surprise which made Sam grin in response.

"Sorry, I didn't want to but I overheard what you said when I came into your room." Sam's green eyes were sort of flaming, like an emerald ocean at sunset, and Kurt thought stupidly he could totally drown into them. Forever.

And while Kurt was lost in some thoughts about his friend's eyes, Sam leaned toward him, hands still in his pockets, and with no warnings quickly kissed him on the lips.

It was the most surprising and beautiful first kiss ever, for both of them. They would spend a lot of time talking about it months later. But for the moment, none of them could think in a coherent way, overwhelmed by the emotions from the kiss that made them shiver.

Nothing lasts forever... Sam ended the kiss and drew back from Kurt while they were both blushing very hard and looked like ashamed children caught doing wicked things. In fact, they looked like a lot of things but most of all incredibly happy and they were sharing a candid smile together, an identical candid smile.

And just when Kurt was about to say something, Sam spoke first.

"So Kurt, that kiss..." His tone was full of joyful irony. "Is it 'Christmas miracle' enough for you?"

**FIN._**


End file.
